The Princess and the Frog
by Moriko Saki
Summary: This is not the average tale of a princess and a frog, this is a tale of a demon with a lost human soul and a girl forced into his life. K&B/K


_**The Princess and the Frog**_

This is not the average tale of a prince turned into a frog and must search for the princess that will kiss him and break the spell. This the tale of a demon with a lost human soul and a girl forced into his life.

Black as night, a thousand shadows clung together to give him a form, his eyes ignited like amber gold, his large fangs a brilliant white, his claws large and dangerous, and his body as massive as a house. These were the images seen more than a hundred years ago. Today people still whisper about the demons that lurk in the shadows in disguise as one of them, the humans.

**~Six Hundred and Seventy-Seven Years Ago~**

The beast devoured, shredded, trampled, and destroyed his enemies as his soldiers took the battlefield. It was a king's duty to fight with his followers and be crowned the victor of the wars. The beast fought on with endless energy to protect his nation. Sitting on the sideline was his queen. She was not as powerful as the demons that were held in her court but she loved to bask in the spoils of the wars, she was filled with giddiness as she watched her mate destroy their enemies .

The beast fought with grace even in his large form, the savage actions were normal survival tactics in his beast-like body. The war would end soon, if not before sunrise, and the power that vibrated through his body would leave some excess energy upon his return; the queen thought of how she could harvest that energy and smiled as she praised the beast's passion. The longing for the sun to rise and war to end would be worth it.

The queen kept a small company with her on the sidelines under the king's order due to his distaste in her presence at the battle. It did not take long for her company to be overtaken and slaughtered by the enemy hidden in the forest behind her. Before she could call for alarm she was captured and the others dead. The soldiers fighting alongside the beast carried the news to their king in frantic cries. *"_Heika!_" the demons cried out, their eye wide with fear as they looked from the beast toward the Queen's location on the edge of the valley. Fear weighing the beast down he opened the channel connecting him to his mate, the connection was strained with fear and distress. Leaping through the valley trampling anyone in his path, the beast bound forward to his queen.

Letting out a horrifying growl upon seeing his mate captured by a small handful of demons. Quickly they slit her throat and threw her to the ground running back into the forest. Enraged as he ran to his beloved's side he gently, with his massive muzzle, tilted her head in fear that she was lost. Blood sprouted from her neck onto his muzzle, smearing into an ugly cross. Blind rage shook through him and into the ground causing a terrible quake through the valley. Claws ripped through the earth as he crashed into the trees after the murderers. In seconds he had reduced the demons into tiny shreds with no hope of identifications, not even the bones where spared. With his mind hazed with emotions he could not express in his true form he bound back to his mate's body. Gently he held her between his jaws, cautious that his sharp fangs would not pierce through her soft body.

The beast lept through the battlefield toward the mountains carrying his mate in his mouth. Tearing through his nation's lands he flew to the only place his mind could register.

* * *

In a simple yet elegantly crafted house lived a wise demon named Hiko and his servant. This demon lived just outside his King's borders and kept socially unattached to the outside world. He sipped the rest of his sake when he felt the first tremor shake the ground. He called to his servant as he rose from behind his desk.

"Seijuro-dono," His servant addressed him with a low bow at the waist. "Do not be alarmed but there is something coming that may frighten you, whatever you do, do not look at it directly, keep your eyes down, stay calm, and restrain yourself of whatever emotions overcome you. Now prepare for our visitor, it will not be coming inside so place some lanterns in the yard." Hiko said sharply. He has owned his slave for a few hundred years and he did not want to lose her due to an enraged monster on a whim.

The tremors grew stronger and frequent, within the minute he would be upon them. There was a crash of glass outside the office. Striding from the room the Hiko's face looked displeasing to his servant as she bent down to remove the broken china. "My apologies Seijuro-dono, the quakes caught me off balance." The servant bowed in her kneeling position on the floor. "Do not be so clumsy next time or it will be you that shall pay the price of the china." The dark chi was suffocating him and he was loosing his temper. The chi did not seem to have the same affect on the servant as she picked up the broken china. As the servant stood up she staggered and almost collapsed if the older demon had not caught her. In slight anger at the foolishness of the girl he spun her around but before he could scowled her his voice died in his throat. Smiling weakly the servant apologized and thanked her master. "Clean yourself up, now." He released her, her eyes red with blood as she swallowed back the blood in her mouth. The chi had a worse affect on her than he had thought, enough to break vessels in her eyes causing her to cry blood and to cause bleeding in the mouth. He would have to calm the beast before she got any worse.

Standing outside he fought to keep composure of himself as the beast stalked out from the shadows of the forest. Standing in the light he could see that the shadows of the trees fought to cling to the beast's body, being made of shadows itself. "Heika," Hiko's large form bowed deep to the beast. The beast came forward with a cautious look at the demon, at his feet he laid the queen's body. Neither noticed the servant standing in the doorway with her head down, her horrified expression as she looked up enough to see the Queen's bloody body laying on the ground. She knelt to the ground and held back the bile that threatened to suffocate her throat. Her ears rang as she felt the blood run down her neck.

Hiko's expression was horrified at the sight of the queen's limp and bloody body. Looking up to beast's massive face there was steam from his flesh searing away at his muzzle into the shape of a cross. The blood of demons could tear away flesh if the demon was not consumed whole. The beast's eyes gazed stunned at the woman's lifeless body. "Return to your castle my son, we will take proper care of your queen's body." Hiko said firmly. The beast unleashed his amber gold eyes on the his cool expression-less face, his emotions mixed deciding if he should kill the man or to trust him, he was losing control of his judgment and his self being.

Hiko knew the look in the beast's eyes, flakes of violet sparked at the corner of the amber. "Its happening already, your link with your mate is beginning to become erased, soon you will no longer have any feelings towards your mate and only look at her body with indifferent pity, you'll still have the faded memories before they too will be erased but the feelings you have towards your queen will be gone forever." The man said almost to himself.

It was a sad thing to lose part of your life when your mate dies, especially one that made life worth living like he once had. There was recognition in the king's eyes, he understood what would happen and there was nothing he could do about it. He felt a pang of sadness and longing for the emotions that he wanted to hold on too but he soon discarded them, knowing nothing could be done.

Turning to leave the king did not take a final glance at his dead queen as he vanished back into the shadows toward his castle.

* * *

*Heika- "Majesty"

A/N: Wow I haven't written anything in years! This is my first real Rurouni Kenshin fic since the first story I ever wrote that I removed long ago.

Let me know what you think. I'll be updating as much as possible but between everything that is going on it will be hard, Look forward to my next chapter and hopefully my Twilight fic that you can learn more about on my website.

Please review ^^.


End file.
